Little moments
by mileylileyhannahfan69
Summary: Miley and Mikayla's little moments ... mikiley oneshot mostly fluff


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

**Author's note: I wrote this after I was about to shut my zen off and go to bed, but the song little moments, by Brad Paisley came on and it's been my fave since I was little so I listened to it and then litterally jumped out of bed and ran over to my desk because I just got this tiny flash of Mikayla and Miley holding hands sitting in a truck, like the song says... so yeah i suggest you listen to the song, I'll stop rambling now...**

**--**

My eyes fluttered open as I felt her thumb stroke mine, and I glance our hands, tangled together, strewn across my torso. Then I groan in prostest as she untangles them and brings her hand to my face, tucking my hair behing my ear and smiling as her eyes meet mine. "Hi." She mouths the words, not wanting to ruin the moment... I live for little moment like this... come to think of it... we have alot of little moments...

_"Shit!" The flustered brunette yelled as the truck jolted forward, and then threw her hand over her mouth and blushed. She looked at me as I stared at her, my eyes probably resembled a deer in spotlights. I wanted to just lean over and kiss her because she looked so cute, all shaky,scared and embarrased, but she backed my truck into... I don't even know what it was... I'm supposed to be mad but I can't even act like it. _

_I smiled and reached for her hand. "Mikayla..." I started and she seemed to shrink a little in the seat, thinking that I was going to yell. "You are so cute." I mumbled and then leaned over and kissed her gently. She smiled into the kiss and we both giggled._

I feel her shiver as I breath into the crook of her neck and she rubs my back. I had rolled ontop of her and she's pretending that she doesn't want to cuddle because it's past ten. "Mileeyy." She whines and I just snuggle deeper, rubbing my nose against her collarbone and kissing it lightly, before wrapping my arm around her tighter. "Okay, ten more minutes." She mumbles as one of her hands get lost in my hair.

_"Honey... I'm home." I sang as I walked into our new apartment, stopping in my tracks as Mikayla walked out of the kitchen, looking gorgeous. "Wow..." Was all I could say, she had pretty much knocked the breath out of me. "Hey sweetie, happy birthday." She said sweetly, giving her signature cocky smile, that had gotten a tad less cocky and more sincere over the years. "Hey baby, where's my birthday kiss?" I asked, as I gave a sly grin and she sauntered over to me._

_She pointed at her lips and stroked my forearm. I cupped her cheek as I kissed her... god it was hard to not get carried away with her... but ofcourse as usual we did. Next thing I know, She's under me on the couch, our tongues playfully fighting for dominance and my hands on her hips, with hers in my hair, when all of a sudden, we heard a loud BEEEEEEEEP. _

_Every smoke detector in the house was going off as she broke the kiss and shoved me off of her, making me land on the floor with a loud thud."Oh, my god the cake!" She yelled as she got up and ran into the kitchen. I stood up and walked into the kitchen, standing in the doorway watching as she pulled the pan out of the stove and stared at it as she set it on the counter. She took off her gloves and threw them on the counter harshly, and leaned against the counter, her palm against her forehead._

_I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "I'm sorry." She said quietly as she turned around and looked up at me, her dark chocolate eyes watery and her bottom lip trembling. I quickly grabbed her head and held her as tight as I could with her chin on my shoulder and mine on the top of her head. We were slightly swaying back and forth, and I suddenly had the urge to laugh at how cute this is. I tried as hard as I could to suppress a chuckle and kissed the top of her head."It's okay, I'm the one that was trying to get my present early." I whispered and we both started laughing._

__

  
"Where did you put the shampoo?" I ask as I dig through the bathroom cabinet. "In the back babe." She answers distractedly as she fiddles with her pony tail. "Ha!" I yell as I find it and grab the bottle. "Thanks." I say as I kiss her on the cheek from behind. "Why're you putting your hair up if you'r taking a shower?" I ask and she scrunches her face up as she turns around. "I thought you were taking one, since you were the one looking for the shampoo." She states as she points at the bottle in my hand.

"True... but you're going to take one with me." I say and then grab the bottom of my pajama shirt and then lift it up before she can protest. She just stares as the shirt hits the floor. "Are you showering in your pajamas?" I ask and she shakes her head coming out of her little daydream. "You're so beautiful." She mumbles before kissing me.

_"Your dad is going to kill me!" She screeched as we parked the car in some unknown place. "Ugh, I should've listened to him and let you just stay on the tour bus." She said as she slammed her forehead on the steering wheel. I grabbed her hand and looked at her sincerely. "Mickey, realax, it'll be fine." I tried, hoping to reassure her. "Miley, it's one of the biggest shows ever, your big break, and it's going to be all my fault that you're late just because I can't read a stupid map, ugh, I'm so st-" I cut her off by kissing her. "Shhh..." I said, putting my forehead against hers. _

_"I'm just glad I'm with you, I don't care that we just went in the wrong direction for a whole hour, I don't even care about the stupid show, I'm just glad im lost with you instead of lost all by myself on a big empty tour bus." I said and then kissed her again but this time deeper, before grabbing the map and throwing it in the backseat. _

"Are we going shopping later?" I ask as Mikayla hands me my coffee and sits next to me at the table, resting her chin in the palm of her hand. "Yeah I think we probably should, or unless you want to be eating frosted flakes for dinner." She jokes and I chuckle. "When I was a kid I dreamed of eating it for dinner." I answered and she playfully smacked my arm. "You are going to corrupt our child with ideas like that Mrs.Martial." She says as I laugh even harder.

"Well, he won't even be able to eat them for like a couple years right? So I figure it'll be okay." I answer as I sip my coffee and grin over the rim at her. She throws me a pretend glare. "It's a she..." She says raising an eyebrow. " I shook my head and gave her my million dollar smile as I opened the paper. "I'm predicting that it will be a boy." I mumble and she just rolls her eyes. "Predict whatever you want I know it will be a girl, everyone in my family always has a girl." She argues and I set the paper down.

I can't help but wonder how she stays so beautiful as I get out of my chair and onto my knees, putting a hand on her stomach, feeling a tiny kick. "He kicks like a girl... hmmm, maybe we should name it Selena in case it is a girl." I confirm as I stand up and she grabs my arm,stopping me from standing up fully. "That's a beautiful name." She whispers before kissing me...

I can't help but just want to freeze these moments... moments with my Mikayla... Mikayla Martial, My wife and soon to be the mother of my baby... I wonder how many more little moments I could make with her... God only knows... but one thing for sure, I live for those little moments.

**Author's note: I wasn't sure how to end it, it feels like its missing somthing... but i hope you liked it :D**


End file.
